


chocolate in my coffee cup

by fakecharliebrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Sakusa Kiyoomi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont fuck w me i have the power of trans hcs AND anime on my side, this is so fucking soft. i have cavities now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: Waking up is significantly harder in the winter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	chocolate in my coffee cup

**Author's Note:**

> :p 
> 
> take this i have nothing better to offer

For someone who hates summer, spring, and autumn, Kiyoomi really doesn’t respond well to winter. Atsumu sometimes muses that they must be an alien, their body designed for a climate that doesn’t exist in any mortal realm, because the only time Kiyoomi ever seems to thrive is when the temperature hovers right around 10 degrees; cold enough for a jacket but not so cold it hurts to breathe. 

But it’s an unusually cold winter, with freezing temperatures arriving sooner than expected and lingering much longer than they normally do. Leaving the bed every morning sometimes feels like walking into a tundra beyond the safety and warmth of the covers, a task Atsumu doesn’t always want to brave. Volleyball is the only thing that keeps him going, the promise of upcoming practice too enticing to ignore. 

Kiyoomi does not seem to share Atsumu’s motivation. 

“Awh, Omi,” Atsumu mumbles, as Kiyoomi latches onto his waist when he tries to get out of bed. “Ya gotta let go of me. I gotta go put on the coffee.” 

“No coffee,” Kiyoomi mumbles. “Stay here or die.”

Atsumu snorts. He reaches down, burying his hand in the tousled curls on Kiyoomi’s hand. Kiyoomi’s hair is unfairly soft, especially given how frizzy it tends to look on a daily basis. Atsumu supposes Kiyoomi must buy magic conditioner, just like Kita used to back in high school. A part of Atsumu was jealous when Osamu and Kita started dating, solely because Osamu now had the freedom to touch Kita’s hair whenever he wanted, but those feelings disappeared not long after Kiyoomi finally reciprocated his hopeless crush. 

Kiyoomi hums softly as Atsumu massages their scalp, pressing a little closer. 

“Omi-omi, we can't stay here forever,” Atsumu murmurs. 

Kiyoomi actually  _ whines.  _ Shouyou would never believe Atsumu if he told them this. “Why not?”

“‘Cause I gotta pee,” Atsumu replies. “‘N then I gotta put the coffee on, so yer not a big ol’ grump all day long. C’mon, Omi, yanno the routine.” 

Kiyoomi grumbles, squeezing Atsumu’s waist one last time before they pry themself away. They bury their face in their pillow, letting out a long groan before finally rolling over to face the ceiling. 

“It’s too cold for volleyball,” they declare, scowling. Atsumu grins, fondness glowing in his chest. 

“Yeah?” he asks, reaching out to brush Kiyoomi’s bangs away from their forehead and out of their eyes. Kiyoomi just barely leans into his touch, though they pretend like it annoys them.

Kiyoomi huffs, nodding slightly. “It’s too cold for life. Wake me up when it’s spring.”

“Why?” Atsumu asks. “So ya can complain about how hot it is?” 

Kiyoomi grumbles. 

Atsumu laughs. “C’mon, Omi, I’ll put some chocolate into yer coffee if ya get up with me.”

Kiyoomi cracks open an eye, squinting up at him. “Promise?”

Atsumu smiles, nodding and holding up his pinkie. “Promise.” 

Kiyoomi hesitates, before unearthing their own hand from beneath the blanket mound and locking their pinkie with Atsumu’s. Atsumu gives their hands a good shake before he moves to get up, stretching until his spine pops. 

“C’mon, Omi-omi. Coffee won’t make itself.”

Kiyoomi once again latches onto Atsumu’s waist, though this time they walk with him out of the bedroom. 

“Yer too skinny,” Atsumu quips, leading Kiyoomi toward the kitchen where the coffee maker awaits. “Eat a sandwich.” 

“I’m not skinny,” Kiyoomi mumbles, their face buried in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. “I’m a professional athlete.” 

Atsumu pinches their arm. “Stringbean.”

Kiyoomi grumbles. “We can’t all be beefcakes, Atsumu.” 

“Of course not,” Atsumu replies. “If ya weren’t a big ol’ stringbean, I wouldn’t be able to do  _ this!”  _ At once, he spins around, reaching down to grab Kiyoomi and scoop them up, holding them by the thigh. Kiyoomi grunts, quickly reaching up to wrap their arms around his neck and their legs around his waist. 

They glare down at him. “Why are you doing this? Put me down.”

Atsumu hums. “Nah,” he says. He tilts his head up slightly to make eye contact with Kiyoomi, the tall bastard. “And I did it so I could do  _ this.”  _

Atsumu leans up and presses his lips to Kiyoomi’s, humming softly. The stiffness dissipates from Kiyoomi’s frame as they lean further into him, though they don’t make any effort to deepen the kiss, keeping it chaste and sweet. That’s okay. Atsumu likes every morning with them, whether it be something he can’t talk about without flustering himself, or something sweeter than the chocolate in Kiyoomi’s coffee. 

“Sap,” Kiyoomi accuses when they pull away. Atsumu hums. 

“But ya love it,” he says. 

Kiyoomi presses their lips into a thin line. “I...have a deep regard for you. Yes. Please put me down now.” 

“Yer wish is my command,” Atsumu says, lowering Kiyoomi back to the ground. Kiyoomi reaches out and captures his hands in both of theirs, staring down at his callused fingers for several long moments before they finally squeeze his hand and move to walk away. 

“Going to get my sweater,” they mumble. “Don’t break anything.”

Atsumu smiles, watching them walk away. “No promises.”

The sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window is bright and warm. Atsumu revels in it, feeling a little like a cat in a sun spot on the floor. 

Perhaps the cold season is finally ending.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be kagehina and now neither kageyama nor hinata are even in it. what is this. how did i get here. send help
> 
> im tired :thumbsup:
> 
> as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown, twt @fakecharlieb, or check out my [carrd](https://fakecharliebrown.carrd.co/)


End file.
